British Antarctic Territory
Antarctic grew up completely without any human contact, his only companions were the penguins and seals that lived around him. Only when he was a teenager did he finally have contact with other nations. History * January 1773: James Cook sails HMS Resolution crossing Antarctic Circle * 30 January 1774: James Cook reaches his Farthest South, coming within about 75 miles of the Antarctic mainland without seeing it. * 1819: William Smith discovers South Shetland Islands, the first ever land discovered south of 60° south latitude. * 1819: The Spanish ship San Telmo wrecks in the Drake Passage off Livingston Island * January 27, 1820: Fabian Gottlieb von Bellingshausen, discovers Antarctica mainland at Princess Martha Coast * January 30, 1820 : Edward Bransfield with William Smith as his pilot, sight Trinity Peninsula – now the Antarctic Peninsula. * 17 November, 1820: Nathaniel Palmer sights Antarctica mainland * 1821: George Powell, a British sealer, and Daniel B. Palmer, an American sealer, discover the South Orkney Islands. Powell annexes them for the British. * 1821 John Davis – on 7 February 1821 sets foot on Antarctica at Hughes Bay 1821, February 7th: America reached the mainlands and was the first person to actually meet the smaller nation. He tries to convince Antarctic to come back with him, but the other refuses to leave his home. Eventually giving in, America leaves temporarily to go back home to get food and supplies to the kid (including hot chocolate and ice cream, as well as vodka from Russia). After this America comes back every so often to visit, and becomes Antarctic's first real friend. The older nation eventually becomes too busy and forgets about Antarctic, leaving the younger feeling bitter and betrayed. 1908: Antarctic has grown up quickly by this point, being even a little taller than America now. Returning back again, England unofficially adopts Antarctic as his little brother and claims the first part of the mainlands for his own, which Antarctic does not take to kindly. Not realizing that part of the reason for this was that England wants to help him, the teen angrily challenges the older nation to a fight. England was soon forced to accept so he could defend himself against Antarctic's attacks. Due to his inexperience, along with bad luck, Antarctic lost and was accidentally cut across his right eye, causing him to become half blind. 1923-1943: A few other countries (including France) decided to follow in England's footsteps and claim part of the newly discovered land for themselves, making Antarctic angrier still. A wandering demon was soon drawn to the strong potential and negative emotions growing inside the nation and fused with his soul in exchange for power, which is what Antarctic desired so he could destroy England. Appearance Antarctic has brown eyes, blonde hair, thick eyebrows and an ahoge sticking out from the side of his head. He also has a scar over his right eye and is also blind in that eye, usually wearing a patch or bandage to cover it. There are two different outfits that he most commonly wears, depending on if he is in his homeland or somewhere warmer. His winter attire consists of: brown tie up winter boots, brown mittens, white pants, long black winter coat and a white and black striped scarf. Personality and Interests The hidden demon within him has amplified his negative feelings so Antarctic is fairly unstable and has also developed other personalities. Like Russia, he is unaware of his cruelty and sudden personality changes, also sometimes appearing cold and uncaring, but just doesn't understand other people's feelings and emotions. He is calm and usually quiet but will speak up if he has a strong opinion about something. When England or a country that is affiliated with him is mentioned, his aura becomes quite dark and heavy and he becomes bitter and scary. In battle, he is violent and sadistic, especially if he hates the person he is fighting and unless stopped somehow, will fight to the death in the later instance. He has no social skills whatsoever, and does not know how to communicate well with others, not understanding emotions. Antarctic is used to taking care of himself and will not accept any help from anyone, seeing this as weakness. Being used to cold weather, and currently living in Europe, he doesn't like to stay outside for too long due to the temperature difference. He heats up very easily and will feel sick and faint if he is too hot. On a lighter side, he is curious and is not familiar with many everyday things, being isolated all his life and wants to learn about them. He appears cheerful when eating or excited about something new that he finds interest in. He has quite a big appetite and as it is all he is used to eating, fish is his favorite food. He has grown quite fond of ice cream as well and eats it often to help cool him down. He also loves colorful flowers and shiny things. His best friend is baby Emperor Penguin named Pepper who he brought with him to keep him company. Relationships Trivia